The Consequences of Power
by Miss Freeze
Summary: Several new mutants come to the Institute. Guess what happens next?
1. I'm Not Normal?

Okay, here is the sequel to the Wave, Mythicus, Nightmare and Miss Freeze stories. Hope you like it and please review! Disclaimer: I think I own most of the stuff in this fic, but if something comes up that I don't own, I don't own it. OK?  
  
I'm Not Normal?  
  
As far as she could remember, Madrid Noce had lived alone in the back woods of Pennsylvania with her parents, Cassandra and Richard. Madrid was kind of a strange name for a girl, but it was Daddy's favorite part of Spain, and it sounded kind of neat.  
  
Madrid had never been to town, or anywhere for that matter, she barely went out of the Noce's spacious cabin. Sure, she rode the trail a little bit on her pony Caramel, but never without Mom or Dad. Sometimes she would ask her parents why she couldn't go into town, but the answer was always the same: "You're different hunny, in the world, people don't like other people who were different."  
  
I mean, its not that she was that different, was she? Sure, she had light pink fur covering her whole body and feline ears and tail, but that wasn't too strange, was it? Compared to some of the people on the sci-fi shows she watched on TV she was almost normal. She didn't have scales or bug eyes. Or spit slime out of her mouth and ears.  
  
But Mom and Dad kept insisting that she wouldn't like it in the real world, that they were protecting her.  
  
Madrid scowled at her bedroom wall and plodded over to her computer. Maybe her e-mail friend in New York had sent her something. Nope. Madrid growled under her breath and stalked back over to her bed. She laid down and stared around her room. Pink flowers danced around the room, pictures of horses and cats were posted on her cork board, and a pretty hot pink lava lamp graced her dresser.  
  
Madrid scowled and pulled out her schoolwork. Mom and Dad had her home schooled so she wouldn't have to go to public school. She was in 10th grade for crying out loud and she'd never been to school!  
  
Madrid smirked down at her schoolbooks. Mom and Dad had gone to the store and told her to stay at home. They would never find out if she went on a quick trail ride on Caramel. She grinned and pulled on her riding boots.  
  
Her head was hurting as she walked Caramel out onto the trail.  
  
"This isn't my allergies is it?" she asked her pony as her head continued to pound. "Arg! It hurts!" Her shouting scared the birds and other animals away as she rode down the trail. After half an hour riding, Madrid decided to lope a little bit.  
  
She urged her pony on and soon they broke into a smooth, beautiful lope. She slowed to a walk as they reached the little road that led into town. She smirked and rode down it for a little while, until her head started to hurt again.  
  
"Lets go back now Caramel," Madrid told her pony as her head felt like it was going to burst. As she reached the path back to her house, three boys on bicycles zoomed down the road. Madrid watched as they turned back around and rode up to her.  
  
"Hey freak!" the biggest one shouted as he stopped to chuck a dirt clod at Madrid. "Go back to the freakshow where you belong!"  
  
The dirt clod hit Caramel in the shoulder, startling the pony.  
  
"Stop it you jerk!" Madrid yelled as she fought to keep her hold on the reins. "Go away you pain!" She glared right into his eyes, and for some reason, he dropped the rock that he was about to throw at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'll leave you alone now." And with that he road away.  
  
"You get outta here too!" Madrid glared at the other two boys. After they looked into her eyes, they peddled hard after their friend.  
  
Madrid snorted at their backs and rode down the trail back to her house. She gasped when she saw her parents' truck in the driveway. She gulped and trotted Caramel to the barn and quickly put him away. She tried to sneak into the house but was stopped by her father.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?" he asked her, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Its none of your business!" Madrid shrieked. "Leave me alone!" And her father did, he just walked back into the living room to watch TV.  
  
Madrid sighed with relief and went into the kitchen to get some Aspirin for her headache.  
  
"What did you just say to your father young lady?" Mom had been putting the groceries away and had heard every word.  
  
Madrid stared down at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I had a headache and Daddy startled me."  
  
Mom got this funny look on her face and ran into the living room. Madrid listened as Mom spoke to Daddy in a whisper, though she could make out a few words like: powers, growing, and mutant.  
  
'Powers?' Madrid thought to herself. 'What is Mom talking about?' She tiptoed quietly into the living room.  
  
"Hunny," said Dad, standing up from the couch. "We have something to talk to you about."  
  
Madrid cringed but sat between her parents on the couch.  
  
"Is this about sneaking out of the house while you were gone?" she asked.  
  
Her father sighed. "I'm afraid its much more serious than that," he told her. "The reason why your mother and I moved here was because we are mutants, and because people outside hate mutants." He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "When we had you, we wanted to protect you."  
  
"So we homeschooled you and kept you in the house as much as we could," her mother put in. "If people saw that you were a mutant they would take you away from us."  
  
Madrid looked back and forth between her parents.  
  
"Thsi is a joke right?" she sputtered. "We're normal people. We have to be!"  
  
Mom stroked her brownish red locks out of her face.  
  
"I wish we were hunny," she said softely, tears in her eyes. "But we're not. I can change the colors of my skin to blend in with my surroundings and your father can alter people's memories. We've been hoping that your powers will be something easier to manage."  
  
Madrid choked back tears.  
  
"I don't want to have powers," she sniffed. "I just want to be a normal kid."  
  
Daddy hugged her close and patted her back.  
  
"Its okay hunny," he soothed. "You'll always be normal in our eyes."  
  
"But what are my powers?" Madrid looked up, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"We're not sure yet hunny," Mom whispered.  
  
Do you like it? 


	2. A Call From New York

Shout outs! Or out... Shippou1990: Here's More More More! Translation: the next few chapters!  
  
A Call From New York  
  
Mom, Dad and Madrid were still huddled on the couch when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Madrid sniffed as she wiped her face and strode over to the wall phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, may I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Noce please?"  
  
"Sure," Madrid put her hand over the phone and motioned to her dad.  
  
"Yes?" he said into the phone.  
  
Madrid walked back over to the couch and sat down with her mom.  
  
"Was it hard when you first got powers?" Madrid sniffed as her mom held her close.  
  
"It was kind of scary at first," her mother admitted. "But when I got a little control, it was pretty fun. I used to blend into the wall when the bullies would come past me in the halls at school, and I could hide from my parents when they had chores for me."  
  
"Really?" Madrid stared up at her mother, shocked that her perfect mom would hide from chores.  
  
"Oh yeah," her mom smiled. "Then I met your father. He had just come into his powers too, so we kind of helped each other. Then we just couldn't leave each other, so we got married and moved here."  
  
Madrid smiled and snuggled up to her mother as her dad put the phone down and sat back on the couch.  
  
"Who was that dear?" her mother yawned.  
  
"That was a Professor Xavier, of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters," Dad replied. "He knows that Madrid has powers and has offered to teach her how to control them."  
  
"But how did he know Richard?" her mother looked up, a worried expression on her face. "We only just found out a few minutes ago."  
  
Richard sighed and ran a hand through his wavy black hair.  
  
"The man says he's a telepath," he explained. "That he can read minds and has a machine that detects new mutants. He has a school where he teaches young mutants how to use their powers and control them. He offered to teach Madrid as well."  
  
"Even though she looks like this?"  
  
"Yes, I think we should trust him. Madrid, go pack your things, you're going to New York."  
  
Short chapter... 


	3. Good Bye!

Yippee! hugs reviewers I love you guys! You know who you are so I don't need 'shout outs' this time. Here's more! BTW, this actually doesn't have anything to do with the Wave fic, my bad... But it does have my usual OCs in it.  
  
Good Bye!  
  
Madrid stared at her father.  
  
"Why?" she cried. "I don't want to go away! I want to stay here with you!" She grabbed onto her mother stubbornly. "I'm not going."  
  
Cassandra Noce sighed and stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"But you have to go hunny," she told her. "This professor guy will teach you how to control your powers so you'll never have to worry about hurting people."  
  
"But I don't even know what my power is!" Madrid sobbed.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh. Its alright. Maybe these people can tell you what your power is," she murmured, slowly standing up from the couch and pulling her daughter with her. "Come on," she said, making Madrid look into her face. "Lets go get you packed, okay?"  
  
Madrid sighed dejectedly and let her mother drag her up the steps to her bedroom.  
  
An hour later, Madrid and Cassandra struggled back down the steps, a huge suitcase between them. Richard had gone outside to the enormous backyard as a huge black jet landed in the middle of it.  
  
"Wow!" Madrid breathed as a stunning black woman with white hair stepped out of the jet, followed by a bald man in a wheelchair.  
  
"Good afternoon," the bald man greeted them. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is one of my colleagues Ororo Munroe. Shall we go now?"  
  
Richard and the woman lugged Madrid's suitcase into the plane, and Madrid said good bye to her mother.  
  
"Don't forget to feed Caramel," Madrid sniffed, hugging her mother tightly. "I'll miss you guys so much!"  
  
Cassandra smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"We'll miss you to," she replied. "And don't you forget to write to us."  
  
Madrid hugged her father then boarded the jet with the two strangers. She pressed her face against the window and waved to her parents until the jet flew away from her home, leaving her family behind.  
  
Madrid sniffed, trying hard not to cry in front of these people.  
  
"Its okay to cry, Madrid," the professor assured her. "We won't tell anyone."  
  
Madrid glared at the man, but still didn't cry.  
  
"I just want to tell you a little bit about the place where you are going," the professor went on. "There are going to be other mutants there, students in my home. Some of them are alarming at first, but I'm sure you'll get to know them."  
  
Madrid glared at the window and thought about how much she was gonna hate this place.  
  
"I can read your mind, Madrid."  
  
Madrid gasped and stared at the bald man. "What?"  
  
"I can read minds," he repeated, a slight smile on his features. "And I can tell you what your powers are."  
  
Madrid's eyes bugged and she tried to shrink into her seat.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to know, alright?" she snapped. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
The professor stared at her for a few more minutes then turned back to the console of the jet. They flew on in silence for another hour before Ororo announced: "We're home."  
  
Next chapter coming soon... 


	4. A New Recruit

Okay, freckles91 gets a trophy for replying to just about every chapter of my Wave fic. Go freckles! On with the fic!  
  
A New Recruit  
  
"Wo," Madrid gasped as she pressed her face to the window and stared at the enormous mansion. "I'm gonna live here?"  
  
The professor nodded and Ororo landed the jet. The threesome stepped out of the jet, or rolled in Xavier's case, and stood in the hanger.  
  
"Its so huge!" Madrid turned around and around, staring at the gigantic room. "Geez!"  
  
The professor chuckled. "Would you like to come upstairs?" he asked.  
  
Madrid nodded and watched as a burly man with really hairy arms strode into the hanger, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Chuck," the man snarled, "them toddlers you left me with have been tearin' the place apart."  
  
The professor sighed.  
  
"They're not toddlers Logan," he corrected the man, "they're teenagers. And I shall give them a lecture as soon as we get Miss Noce settled in. Would you be so kind as to carry her suitcase up to Jennifer's room? The two girls can share, I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
The man grunted and dragged Madrid's suitcase out of the jet and hefted it towards the elevator.  
  
"You comin' pink?" he called over his shoulder. Madrid scurried after him and the professor and Ororo followed.  
  
When they were all in the elevator, Charles made the introductions.  
  
"Logan, this is Madrid Noce. Madrid, Logan."  
  
Madrid's small, soft hand was swallowed up by the man's big, rough one in a brief handshake.  
  
"She's fuzzy like the elf," Logan grunted as they reached the first floor.  
  
"Elf?" Madrid repeated, somewhat confused.  
  
The elevator doors opened up and the group stepped out into a large  
  
foyer.  
  
"Wo," Madrid stared at the large chandelier and the huge staircase as the rest of her party walked on in.  
  
"Professor, professor!" called a little curly-haired boy. The boy transformed into a pixie and jumped up and down around Charles.  
  
"Calm down Timothy," the professor ordered, holding back a smile.  
  
The pixie nodded and slowly turned back into a boy, much to Madrid's astonishment.  
  
"Ray cheated and he shoved Jamie into the pool!"  
  
"Tattle tale!" Ray Crisp yelled as he burst into the foyer. "Tattle tale! Liar! I didn't push Jamie, he slipped!"  
  
The professor rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache and he hadn't even been home for five minutes.  
  
"Tell me what happened Timothy," he asked the smaller boy.  
  
Timothy took a deep breath and told the professor about how the newer students had been playing pickle and how Ray had shoved Jamie into the pool when the smaller boy had tagged him.  
  
"I didn't shove him for the last time!" Ray protested. Timothy stuck his tongue out at him and hid behind Xavier's chair.  
  
Logan grumbled under his breath as he pushed past them to go upstairs to the girls' dorm.  
  
Ray noticed Madrid for the first time and stared at the pink girl.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked, pointing. Timothy turned and stared at her too.  
  
"This is Madrid Noce," Ororo explained. "Madrid, meet Ray Crisp and Timothy Morlund. Boys, Madrid."  
  
"She's got a funny name," Timothy smiled, but extended his hand to shake anyway. "You can just call me Timmy if you want."  
  
Madrid glared at the little boy that thought her name was funny.  
  
Charles sighed. They were not getting off to a good start here.  
  
"Madrid, why don't you go up to your new room and get settled?" he suggested. "I'll call in the rest of the students for you to meet once you're ready."  
  
Madrid was still glaring at Timothy as she followed Logan to the second floor.  
  
Next chapter coming soon... 


	5. Madrid Makes Some Friends, And Enemies

Does anybody know where I should put a Fantastic Four story? Here we goooooooo!  
  
Madrid Makes Some Friends, And Enemies  
  
Madrid stomped up the steps, her tail swishing angrily.  
  
"What was he staring at?" she growled under her breath. "He's a freak too!"  
  
Logan turned around on the steps and smirked at her.  
  
"What?" she snapped. "Keep walking!" And he did. Madrid followed him down a hall filled with doors. Her guide knocked on one of the doors and then set her suitcase inside.  
  
"Here's your new roommate, make some space for her," he grumbled to whoever was inside before he stomped back to the first floor.  
  
Madrid glared at him and peeked into the room. The walls were covered with posters of actors, mostly Orlando Bloom and Leonardo De Caprio, and pictures of a cute young couple. The boy in the picture had brown hair and was blowing an ice kiss at the blushing brunette girl.  
  
"Quit staring," growled her roommate, the same girl from the pictures, just scowling.  
  
"Your boyfriend's cute," Madrid commented before dragging her suitcase to the unoccupied bed. She grunted as she put the suitcase on the bed and removed the contents.  
  
"My name's Jennifer Freeze, what's yours?" her roommate asked, offering a hand.  
  
"Madrid Noce," she mumbled, refusing to shake hands with the other girl.  
  
"So what can you do?" Jennifer asked, watching as Madrid took out some pictures of her parents and set them on the nightstand.  
  
"I don't know," Madrid admitted. "The professor guy said he knows, but I don't really want him to tell me just yet."  
  
Jennifer smirked.  
  
"I can freeze people," she said proudly.  
  
Madrid turned around and stared at the other girl. "You can what?!"  
  
"If I wanted to I could paralyze you till tomorrow, or even longer," Jennifer grinned. "Its actually pretty fun."  
  
Madrid shrugged and continued to empty out her belongings on the bed. She shoved some pants into a free drawer in her bureau. When the suitcase was empty, she stuffed the heavy thing under her bed. She pulled out her laptop and checked her e-mail. None. Drat.  
  
"You have your own computer?!" Jennifer gasped, staring at the Dell in fascination.  
  
"Yeah," Madrid shrugged. "So when am I gonna meet the other fruitcakes in this joint?"  
  
'In five minutes. Please come down to my office.'  
  
"What was that?" Madrid shrieked, looking around the room as Jennifer walked to the door.  
  
"Its just the professor," Jennifer told her. "Come on, he wants us to go to his office."  
  
"You mean you heard that too?" Madrid's eyes bugged as she ran over to her new friend.  
  
Jennifer shrugged and strode down the hall and to the stairs. Madrid raced after her, still a little confused.  
  
Madrid followed Jennifer into the professor's office and gasped as she nearly ran into Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Sorry frauline," Kurt muttered as he rushed in the room.  
  
Madrid just gaped as she watched his tail disappear behind the door.  
  
"Come on," Jennifer insisted, tugging on her arm. "Its only The Nightcrawler."  
  
"There you are girls," Charles smiled as the last of his students made themselves comfortable. "Children, I would like you to meet Madrid Noce, she will be staying with us to learn how to control her powers."  
  
"And what are they exactly?" a boy with red sunglasses asked.  
  
'Yup, I'm not the only freak here,' Madrid thought.  
  
The pretty redhead next to shades glared at her.  
  
"Madrid seems to have the power to control any male creature she makes eye contact with," the professor explained. Madrid gaped at him as the other students gaped at her.  
  
"We can so rule the TV at night!" an Asian girl cheered.  
  
"Jubes, you can't make her use her powers to boss us guys around," protested the boy from Jennifer's pictures.  
  
"Oh yeah," Madrid growled, staring straight into his eyes. "Get up and leave the room. Don't forget to close the door on your way out!" The boy stood up and did as he was told, closing the door as he left the room.  
  
Madrid smirked as shades and his girlfriend gaped at her.  
  
"Iceboy! Get yer butt back in here!" Logan growled.  
  
The boy came back into the room, glancing warily at Madrid as he sat down next to Jennifer.  
  
"Is her fur part of her mutation?" asked a little boy with brown hair.  
  
Madrid scowled at him as the professor explained:  
  
"No Jamie. She is a second generation mutant like Kurt, and she is also a visible mutant, again like Kurt."  
  
The blue devil boy smiled at her, but Madrid just glared at him.  
  
The boy Timothy from earlier was squirming in his seat, accidentally turning into a Faun in his discomfort.  
  
"Can I leave now professor?" he asked, raising his hand as if he was in school.  
  
"Yes Timothy, in fact you're all excused."  
  
The children poured out of the office, the boys giving Madrid a wide berth. The pretty redhead came up to Madrid and pulled her aside.  
  
"You'd better not use your powers to do anything bad to Scott," she whispered fiercely. "If you do I'll, I'll..." the redhead seemed at a loss for threats.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes at the older girl and dragged Madrid up the steps and back into their room. Some of the other girls were already in there, waiting for a chance to talk to the new recruit. 


	6. A Few Requests

As always, thank you for reviewing. Uh, freckles? No offense, please don't take offense!, but can you work on your spelling a little more? Please don't be offended! grovels  
  
A Few Requests  
  
"Can you tell Kurt to stop hogging the bathroom in the morning?" "Can you make Evan stop skateboarding in the house?" "My history teacher is always giving us quizzes, can you make him stop?" "Can you make Timmy stop morphing like crazy whenever he's happy?" "Can you make my dad give me money for Christmas instead of just a card?"  
  
Madrid put her hands over her ears and glared at the chattering girls.  
  
"Will you shut up!" she snapped. And even though she didn't have any power over them, they stopped.  
  
"Like, you're so rude," Kitty sniffed. "We were only asking a few questions."  
  
"Yeah," Jennifer put in. "But you were all asking them at once!"  
  
Madrid pushed through the crowd and sat on her bed, still holding her ears.  
  
"Okay," she said, looking up at the other girls. "One at a time, what do you want? You first," she told Amara.  
  
The princess of Nova Roma stood up straight and stated her demand. "I want Kurt to stop hogging the bathroom in the mornings."  
  
"Isn't he the blue guy?" Madrid asked. She was answered by a chorus of nods. "Hmm. I'm not sure how long my demands work on guys, all of the ones I've said can be carried out immediately. Who even knows if I can make a long term demand? Next."  
  
Jubilee pushed herself forward. "Make Evan stop skateboarding in the house, he almost ran me over twice yesterday!"  
  
"Once again, I'm not sure if I can do long term things."  
  
Whoa, short chapter. 


	7. A Feud?

I just fell asleep and had this weird dream, my mutants were writing a fic about me! I was tied up on a railroad and a train was going to hit me. Isn't that cruel? Mean Timmy, Jennifer, and Madrid! Ok, on with the fic!  
  
A Feud?  
  
When all of the girls had stated their requests, Madrid thought how best to carry out each task. Jennifer had written all of the requests down on a piece of paper and Madrid sorted out which ones could be performed immediately and ones that could not. Just when she was about to tell the rest of the girls, Jean burst into the room.  
  
"Girls!" she squeaked. "I'm so glad I found you, do you want to go to the mall with me? Hey, whats that you're writing?" this last question was met with guilty stares at Madrid.  
  
Jean briefly scanned their minds then scowled at the mutant girls.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you," she hissed. "You were going to tell Kurt to stop eating?!? You know he has a high metabolism! And telling Scott to jump off a cliff! You twerps!"  
  
Jean grabbed Madrid by the wrist and tried to drag the other girl down the hall. Even though Madrid was two years younger than Jean, she was as tall as the redhead, and rather strong for her age.  
  
"No!" she shrieked, pulling out of Jean's grip and clawing the older girl fiercely.  
  
Jean screamed, causing the other students of the mansion to thunder up the steps to see what was wrong.  
  
Scott got there first. "Jean!" He ran over to the fighting girls and pulled Jean away from Madrid. He glared at her from beneath his red shades. "I believe the professor will want a word with you miss," he stated coldly.  
  
Madrid glared at him and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and began to stuff her belongings into it.  
  
"Come on Madrid," Jennifer sighed as she watched Madrid dump her clothes out of her drawers and into the suitcase. "Its alright, you're not gonna get in trouble, please don't go!"  
  
Madrid glared at her as she pushed her way into the hall and raced down the steps.  
  
"Madrid, please don't go!" Jennifer pleaded as the girl slammed the door behind her.  
  
All of the girls, except Jean, were glaring at Scott.  
  
"Jerk," Jennifer spat as she stormed back into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Scott just stood in the hall, looking confused as the rest of the girls ran into their own rooms, leaving the guys and Jean in the hall.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Evan.  
  
"A feud," Scott replied grimly.  
  
Teehee! Don't you love it when someone says the title? I do! Teehee! 


	8. New Friends

I'll start writing now!  
  
New Friends  
  
Madrid stormed out of the mansion and trudged down the Institute driveway, lugging her suitcase behind her. Luckily for Madrid it was after dark now and not many people were on the streets at the time.  
  
Madrid scowled as she dragged her suitcase behind her down the street. She stopped and looked up at an old, dilapidated Victorian house.  
  
"Looks deserted," she mumbled to herself and stomped up the steps and opened the door. "Hello?" she called softly. No one answered so she trudged inside and closed the door. She felt her way through the dark front room and into the living room. She found the couch and made herself comfortable and soon fell asleep.  
  
"What is it yo? Looks like the freakshow's girlfriend," voices early in the morning woke Madrid up.  
  
"What are you?" she asked sleepily as she opened her eyes. She was staring straight at a greenish hued face. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" they both screamed at once.  
  
The green frog-like boy jumped away from the couch and held his hands up non-threateningly.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you yo!" he squeaked as Madrid glared at him. "Lance, make it stop lookin' at me!"  
  
Madrid turned to glare at a scruffy brunette punk. "What do you want?" she growled.  
  
The punk, Lance, smirked. "I should be asking you that. This is our house."  
  
"No wonder it looks like crap," Madrid muttered as she sat up on the lumpy old couch. "Ow my back!"  
  
"Hey-who-brought-the-cat-in?" an Albino boy zoomed up to her, his mouth going off a mile a minute.  
  
"Excuse me?" Madrid snarled when she made out the last two words. "I'm a person and my name is Madrid"  
  
"Oh sorrey," the white haired boy snickered. "You look like a cat. Have you been with the X-Geeks by any chance?" To his surprise Madrid giggled.  
  
"Is that what you call them?" she smiled. "A few of them aren't that bad but Shades and Miss Perfect drive me crazy."  
  
"I think she means Scott and his girlfriend yo," the frogboy commented.  
  
Madrid shrugged. "I never heard their names. So what are you guys?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at the Brotherhood boys. "I know you're mutants too."  
  
Frogboy glanced at Lance before replying. "We're the Brotherhood yo."  
  
Madrid raised her eyebrows so Lance elaborated. "I'm Lance Alvers, I can create tremors, and these are Pietro Maximoff and Todd Tolansky. Pietro can run super fast, hence the name Quicksilver. And Toad is, well, a toad. And you are?"  
  
Madrid shook his outstretched hand. "My name is Madrid Noce and I can control men." She said the last part with a an enormous smirk on her face, but Lance wasn't easily frightened. "Oh really?"  
  
Madrid nodded and stared into Toad's greenish-yellow eyes. "Spit in your hand and rub it in your face." The disgusting mutant did as he was asked.  
  
"Toad'll do anything for girls," Pietro snickered disbelievingly. "Make Lance do something."  
  
Madrid smiled into Lance's brown eyes. "Pull your underwear out from your pants and walk like a chicken." And Lance did just that.  
  
"Thats cool yo!" Toad said admiringly as he watched the punk strut around the room like a chicken. "Can you make him stop now?"  
  
Madrid grabbed Lance's face and looked into his eys. "Stop!" she commanded. And he did.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he asked as he jammed his boxers back under his pants. Madrid shrugged. "Its my mutation," she told him.  
  
Recognize that line? Yup, Star Wars! 'I'm a person and my name is Anakin.'  
  
Hehehehehehehe! The poor Brotherhood are always getting stuck with bossy girls, Rogue, Wanda, Boom Boom. Poor things. Hehehehehehehe! 


	9. A New Member Of The Brotherhood

Hehehehehe! Madrid is going bad! Hehehehehehe! Should I make Tabby with the Brotherhood in this one? Sure! Why not!  
  
A New Member Of The Brotherhood  
  
Just then, Fred barreled into the living room, apparently being chased by an angry Tabitha.  
  
"Git your big butt back over here!" she screamed as she threw a boom ball at the fat mutant.  
  
"Ouch!" Fred cried as he patted at his singed bottom. "That hurts!"  
  
Boom Boom stopped running and smirked at the bigger mutant.  
  
"It was supposed to fatty," she giggled. "I was trying to get you in shape and you failed, so you got punished." She turned towards the couch and noticed Madrid. "Who's she?"  
  
"I'm Madrid Noce, failed X-Man," Madrid replied, extending her hand out to the crazy Tabitha.  
  
Tabby smirked at her. "So whats your power and why did you get kicked out?"  
  
"For one: I wasn't kicked out. I left. And two: I can control men."  
  
Tabby looked impressed. "Cool. Make Fred run around the room." Madrid did as she was told and in turn Fred did as he was told. Tabitha laughed as Fred ran around the room, huffing and puffing from the exercise.  
  
"You can stop now!" Madrid called. The sweating mutant stopped and staggered out of the room.  
  
Tabitha turned to Madrid again. "So you want to join us now huh?"  
  
"Yup," Madrid replied, drawing herself up to her full height and staring down her nose at Tabitha. "So can I join?"  
  
"Nope," Tabitha giggled. "Not until you've completed the 'initiation tests'."  
  
"What 'initiation tests' yo?" Toad asked, hopping onto the back of the couch.  
  
"Oh! Those tests!" Lance caught Tabby's wink and played along with it. "We all had to go through those."  
  
Short one... 


	10. Tests For The Newbie

Just zipping through...  
  
Tests For The Newbie  
  
Tabitha dragged Madrid up the steps to her room and covered up the furry mutant as much as she could, then she stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
  
Madrid was standing in the middle of the room, an enormous hat on her head and a huge trench coat covering almost every inch of her.  
  
"Not bad, not bad," Tabby smiled, walking in a circle around Madrid. "Wait a minute!" she stopped and tucked Madrid's tail underneath the trench coat. "There! That's better!" And the two girls marched back down the steps.  
  
"So where are you goin' in that dorky coat yo?" Toad asked, scratching his head in bewilderment as he stared at the covered up Madrid.  
  
"We're going to the park silly," Tabitha smiled. "We need to make plans to steal an image inducer and I always think better in the outdoors." Tabitha shuffled Madrid out of the door before Lance stopped them.  
  
"Wait a minute," he ordered. "What are you going to do about school?"  
  
"We'll play hooky silly," Tabby smiled, tweaking Lance's nose. "And besides, Madrid can't go to school without an image inducer! Lets go!" Tabby dragged Lance and Madrid behind her as she marched to the park.  
  
"Okay," Tabby smiled as she plopped into a swing and started swaying back and forth. "Who's got an idea?"  
  
Madrid, Lance, and Toad stared at her.  
  
"Okay!" she smiled, clapping her hands. "I guess I get to come up with one! Okay, here's the X-mansion," she crouched and drew a building in the dirt.  
  
"It doesn't look like that yo!" Toad protested. "You forgot the windows on that side!"  
  
Tabitha glared at him and continued drawing. "Okay," she said, brushing her hand on her pants and sitting up. "We enter from here," she pointed to the front door and we run up the steps to Blue's room and take one of his image inducers. Easy? Lets go!"  
  
And she stood up and shoved them out of the park and towards the Xavier mansion.  
  
Lunch break! Isn't it interesting how Tabby's plans are always so simple? simple mind=simple plans. Teehee! 


	11. Stealing An Identity

Freckles, I swear boy, you want another reviewing trophy don't you? After this chapter the story will get confusing, as it jumps to an entirely different character.  
  
Stealing An Identity  
  
The X-Men had just left the mansion when Tabby and her group of thieves arrived. Boom Boom strolled past the gate and into the yard, not even noticing the defense cannons as they sprouted from the grass. Either by sheer luck or some other unknown force, Tabby made it to the front door and inside with barely a scratch.  
  
Toad gulped and hopped out onto the lawn, trying not to scream as cannons fired at him and missiles flew through the air towards him. Lance growled and rolled his eyes back, causing the cannon to collapse on themselves. He took Madrid's hand and skipped up to the house, following Tabby inside.  
  
"Now, where's Blue's room?" Tabitha mused, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Ah ha!" she marched up the steps and began opening dorm doors, peering inside each one and calling out, 'Blue!'  
  
"Freakshow's got a nice room yo," Toad whispered appreciatively, walking into the room and staring at Nightcrawler's four-poster bed. "What's this yo?" he asked as he picked up an ugly, fat watch from one of the dressers. "I think I found it!"  
  
"Good toady woady," Tabitha beamed as she took the watch from him. "Oooh what fun we can have with this!" She jammed the watch onto Madrid's wrist and fiddled around with the buttons.  
  
"Walla! The new you!" Tabby shoved her up to the bureau mirror.  
  
"He's kinda cute like this," Madrid muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror, or rather, at holographic Kurt. "He's got dweaby taste in clothes though."  
  
"Which is why we're going to the mall!" Tabby exclaimed, dragging Madrid out of the room. The other mutants followed Tabby down the steps and out of the mansion.  
  
"Where are you going, twerps?" Logan growled from behind them. Madrid turned around and glared at him. "Go to bed!" And he did, he walked back into the house and took a nap on the couch.  
  
"Come on!" Tabitha protested and shoved the trio towards Lance's jeep.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm not gonna ditch school just to go hang out at some girl clothes store yo," Toad announced.  
  
"Yes you are," Madrid glared at him. The frogboy reluctantly got into the jeep and the foursome drove to the mall. 


	12. First Day Of School

Here's where we hop around... Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men are theirs, Timmy, Jennifer, Madrid, and Emily Dash are mine. Did I forget anybody? Oh! And I don't own Popples.  
  
First Day Of School  
  
Emily Dash jumped down the steps two at a time and grabbed the note from her mother with a frantic 'thanks mom'. This was her first day of school and she didn't want to be late because of a stupid headache.  
  
"Great," she moaned when she opened the front door and saw the school bus racing away from her street. "Just great." She jogged down the sidewalk towards her new school, Bayville High. As she jogged she talked to herself.  
  
"Come on Emily, we're gonna have the best legs in the whole school if we keep missing the bus," puff puff," we just have to keep breathing," huff huff. "Wonder if there's any cute guys here. Sounds like a cool school, Bayville High. I like it." She raced up the school steps just as the five minute bell rang for class.  
  
"I'm sooo glad I live close to the school," she huffed as she ran through the crowded halls, trying to find the principal's office. "Forward, forward," she muttered to herself, her bare arms brushing up against people as she ran.  
  
"Hey Taryn," a blond muscular kid said to a dark haired girl, "your boobs just got a lot bigger!" The girl rolled her eyes and walked to her class. "No really!" the blond shouted. "I saw em! They just went boom!"  
  
A tall brunette with shades walked past him, shaking his head. "Smooth Duncan, smooth," he snickered.  
  
Emily flew out of the principal's office. "That was easy," she mumbled to herself. "But where is my class?" She ran down the hall thinking, "Back, back, I think I saw my class back here." And as she turned around a corner, she bumped heads with a boy with bluish black hair, causing them both to fall to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Kitty Pryde ran through the empty school halls. "Ack! I'm like, late! This will totally like, ruin my perfect attendance thingy!" She gave a note to the principal explaining why she was late, "You had to brush your hair Miss Pryde?" and ran down the halls to her class. A girl's scream caused her to run down a different hall.  
  
Emily was screaming, who wouldn't? Where a cute teenage kid had been just a minute ago, a little blue demon sat naked in his empty clothes. She got up quickly and ran to the nearest bathroom, still screaming.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty called when she reached the hall where the screams had come from. It didn't look like anyone was there. "Hello?" She walked further down the hall, hoping to find nothing and be able to get to her next class.  
  
A baby's cry from further down caused her to run down the hall. She stopped, shocked when she saw him. Somehow, her friend Kurt Wagner had been, turned into a baby! Kitty picked up the crying infant and raced to the nearest bathroom, trying to get her new cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Professor?" she squeaked when her mentor picked up the phone at the Institute. "Professor, Kurt's like, been turned into a baby! Yes! A baby! No I don't know how. Can you send someone over to pick us up? He's like, crying and stuff. Okay, I'll meet you by the front door. Bye."  
  
Kitty sighed and leaned against a bathroom stall, baby Kurt clutching her and cooing.  
  
Kitty looked down at him. "You know? You're a cutie when you're a baby." Sobbing from one of the stalls captured her attention. "Hello?" she called softly as she walked down to the last stall and peered in. "Hello?"  
  
A girl about Jean's age was huddled on the floor, trying to squeeze behind the toilet. "Go away," she mumbled, burying her head in her knees.  
  
Kitty did the smart thing and covered baby Kurt as she creapt into the stall. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No," the girl muttered. "I just turned a cute kid into a demon, I'm not okay. And I have a headache. And I'm missing my class. So no I'm not okay, thank-you-very-much"  
  
Kitty stared at the girl, wide eyed. "You did this to Kurt?" she gasped.  
  
"Who's Kurt?" the girl asked, looking up for a moment. Kitty showed her the baby and she stiffled a scream. "Get it away from me!" she hissed, wedging herself further behind the toilet.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Come on Kurt," she cooed to the baby, "lets get you some clothes." And with that, she left the bathroom and headed to the front of the school.  
  
Kitty wrapped Kurt up in her over shirt and sat on the steps. Presently, the X-Van pulled up and Ororo and Logan stepped out.  
  
"Someone shrunk the elf?" Logan grumbled when he saw the blue baby. "Looks like a little Popple."  
  
Ororo and Kitty looked at him questioningly. "Whats a Popple?" Kitty asked.  
  
Logan scuffed his foot on the blacktop and muttered: "I got one for a friend once."  
  
Kitty and Ororo shrugged and Kitty buckled up in the van, baby Kurt in her lap. "Oh wait!" she exclaimed when the other two got in the van.  
  
"What? Did he leak on you?" Logan grunted.  
  
"No! The girl who shrunk him is in the school!" Ororo and Logan got out fast.  
  
"Where is she?" Ororo asked.  
  
"She's in the bathroom at the end of the third hall."  
  
Ororo and Logan raced up the steps and tried to find Emily. "Third hall, its over there!" Ororo pointed and they ran down the hall. Ororo went into the bathroom and after ten minutes she came back out again.  
  
"Logan, this is Emily Dash. Emily, this is Logan, one of the people that will teach you how to use your powers. Come on," Ororo led the tall blond down the hall and towards the van. Logan followed. 


	13. Shopping For Baby Kurt

For anyone who wondered what a Popple is, its a stuffed toy. It kind of looks like a fuzzy ball with legs, like baby Kurt! You don't think I made the story title to grand do you? Okay, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Theirs is theirs, mine is mine, blah blah blah. I had thought up a real funny one of these but I forgot. Poo.  
  
Shopping For Baby Kurt  
  
The X-Van pulled up to the Institute and the five mutants stepped out. Okay, Kitty carried Kurt out, but everyone else stepped. Okay?  
  
"Here's your new home," Ororo smiled to Emily. The seventeen-year-old hadn't stopped staring at baby Kurt since she got in the van.  
  
Shower! I'll write more soon, I swear! A shower, and an Easter egg hunt! But I'm back!  
  
"Will he be stuck like that because of me?" Emily asked, still staring at the blue baby as Kitty got out of the van.  
  
Ororo sighed. "I don't know, but I'm sure the professor will know what to do."  
  
The group trudged up the steps and marched to the professor's study.  
  
"Good day Miss Emily," the professor greeted. "My my, what has happened to Kurt?"  
  
Emily sniffed and looked shamefaced at the floor. "I shrunk him," she mumbled.  
  
"Hmm. I see. Your power seems to enable you to change a person's age. Make them younger or older. When you were thinking 'back' in the hallway you de- aged Kurt back fifteen years." The assembled mutants glanced at the gurgling boy in Kitty's arms. He was stroking her face and laughing as she petted his hand.  
  
"Like, do we have to change him back?" Kitty giggled as Kurt sucked on his tail and batted his eyelashes at her.  
  
"He's kind of nice like that," Ororo agreed.  
  
Logan grumbled and rolled his eyes. Women.  
  
"Do you have clothes for him?" Emily asked as she stared at the child wrapped in Kitty's shirt.  
  
"Kitty, why don't you and Ororo go clothes shopping for young Kurt?" the professor suggested, handing the women his credit card. "I'll fix up his holowatch and he can come with you."  
  
"Um, I like, think we left it at the school," Kitty explained as she rubbed Kurt's tummy and listened to him purr.  
  
"Aww, thats so cute!" Emily squealed as she watched the purring tot.  
  
"Logan," Charles looked up at the Canadian, "I believe there is a baby seat in one of the sub-basements, will you bring that up please?"  
  
"We have a baby seat? What for?" Kitty asked as Logan trudged off.  
  
"Just in case," Xavier shrugged.  
  
Logan came back with the seat and went outside to buckle it in the van. The professor had tweaked one of Kurt's spare holowatches for the little boy.  
  
"Can I go with them?" Emily asked. "I just adore babies."  
  
"No Emily," the professor told her. "I'm afraid your powers might cause trouble, and I'd like to call your parents and have their permission for you to stay with us."  
  
Emily sighed disappointedly and watched as Kitty and Ororo carried baby Kurt out to the van.  
  
Wee! Shopping comes next! 


	14. What Happened?

Hi! Madrid, Tabby, Toad, and Lance will be just arriving at the mall when Ororo and them do, okay? Cue the mansion!  
  
Disclaimer: They're mine! They're all mine! brother pinches author's arm Ouch! Okay, I don't own the X-Men. Sigh.  
  
What Happened?!?!?  
  
Charles watched Emily's sad look as the other girls strode out the door.  
  
"I suppose if you don't use your powers you'll be fine," he told her. Emily gave him a winning smile and ran after the girls. "Now to call her parents," he mused, rolling over to a phone.  
  
"I can come with you! I can come with you!" Emily squealed as she hopped into the van next to Kitty.  
  
"Like, cool!" Kitty exclaimed. "Where did you get that shirt? Its sooo cute!"  
  
"When we get to the mall I'll show you!" Emily beamed. And Ororo pulled out of the driveway and drove to the Bayville Mall.  
  
Kitty carried baby Kurt into the mall, the tot sucking his thumb happily. The three women marched through the mall to a baby store and began shopping, Kitty and Emily chatting all the while. An few minutes later Emily spotted the Brotherhood and Madrid strolling through the mall.  
  
"Thats funny," she mumbled. "That person looks just like Kurt did."  
  
"What did you say?" Kitty asked her. Emily pointed out the glass window of Baby's R Us.  
  
"There," she said. "That kid looks like Kurt."  
  
"Oh my gosh! It is Kurt! Someone like, must have stolen his spare holowatch! Lets go get em," Kitty handed baby Kurt to Ororo and pulled Emily out of the store.  
  
"You! Like, get over here!" Kitty called after the person with Kurt's holowatch.  
  
Tabby, Toad, Lance, and the person with the holowatch, Madrid, turned around and stared at Kitty.  
  
"Well Pretty Kitty," Lance cooed. "You skip school today too?" He smirked and elbowed Madrid, causing the hologram to fritz and short out. Luckily the mall was nearly empty at this time in the morning so no one saw the visible mutant.  
  
"Like, you stole his watch?" Kitty sputtered, surprised to see Madrid with the Brotherhood.  
  
The furry pink girl smirked. "Yep, is he here too? I want to see his face when he sees another one of himself." The rest of the Brotherhood snickered at her remark.  
  
"He's here," Kitty confirmed. "But he won't like, care what you look like right now." Emily looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Who's she?" Toad asked, hopping closer to inspect the blond.  
  
Emily jumped back, but Toad collided with her and suddenly shrunk.  
  
"It happened again!" Emily cried, burying her head in her hands.  
  
The Brotherhood stared at Toad's empty clothes and at the naked little toad baby that sat among them.  
  
"Wo," Lance breathed. "Thats cool!"  
  
"Aw, poor Toady Woady, he's a baby," Tabby cooed, walking over to the greenish toddler.  
  
"Whats all the noise about?" Ororo asked, jiggling baby Kurt on her hip. "Oh! Whats happened to Toad?"  
  
Emily threw her head back and tried not to cry. "I shrunk him too!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Madrid cocked her head, staring at the holowatched baby in Ororo's arm. "What do you mean, 'again'?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Thats like, Kurt."  
  
Lance and Tabitha burst out laughing. "Thats the freakshow?" Lance hooted. "Come on!"  
  
Ororo turned the hologram off, revealing a blue furry baby in a shirt.  
  
"Eww! He's slimey!" Tabby shrieked when she picked up baby Toad. "Lets get out of here!" Tabitha ran out of the mall, leaving the baby Toad alone on the floor.  
  
The de-aged mutant began to cry and Lance and Madrid ran after Tabby, Madrid turning the holowatch back on as she ran.  
  
Ororo, Kitty and Emily stared down at the crying baby Toad.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Emily asked, somewhat disgusted at the green child.  
  
Ororo sighed and handed Kurt to Kitty and picked up the wailing Toad.  
  
"We'll get him some clothes too," she told them, walking back into the baby store.  
  
"We're home Professor!" Scott called as he and the rest of the X-Men arrived at the Institute after school. "Hello? Is anybody home? Maybe they're upstairs."  
  
Jean did a quick mental scan of the mansion. "They're in Kurt's room," she announced.  
  
Evan, Scott, Jennifer, Timothy, and Jean raced up the steps and marched down the hall to Kurt's room.  
  
Emily, Kitty, and Ororo had just come out of Kurt's room and were whispering with the professor.  
  
"Hey! Where is Kurt?" Scott called out to them.  
  
"Shhh! They're like, asleep!" Kitty shushed them.  
  
"Who's asleep?" Evan whispered.  
  
Ororo gestured them to head back downstairs and the rest of the mutants followed.  
  
"Children, this is Emily Dash, she has the power to alter people's age," the professor explained when they were all in his study. "She had an accident and ran into Kurt at school, de-aging him fifteen years, and then bumped into Toad at the mall, de-aging him as well."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Jean protested. "Does that mean Kurt's a baby?!"  
  
"And Toad," Ororo nodded.  
  
"HOW &% DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!?" Scott howled, his eyes bugling under his shades.  
  
Ooooooh! I'm telling! Teehee! Bye! 


	15. Midget Mutants

Oh no Scott! You swore! I told on you and you've got Danger Room sessions till you're a hundred. Ner! Just Kidding!  
  
Disclaimer: If I don't own it, they do. Happy?  
  
Midget Mutants  
  
"Scott!" Jean hissed. "Watch your mouth!"  
  
"You're telling me Nightcrawler and Toad are &$# babies!?" Scott hollered, not paying any attention to Jean whatsoever. "They're pains enough when they're teens let alone toddlers!" Scott continued to storm around the rooms until Logan firmly jammed him into a chair.  
  
"Sit," he growled. Scott buried his head in his hands but sat.  
  
Just then a loud wailing could be heard from upstairs.  
  
"Great Scott," Kitty murmured, standing up and walking towards the door. "You like, woke them up!"  
  
"We're back!" the New Recruits chimed as they barged through the front door.  
  
"Is that crying?" Jubilee asked when she heard the wails.  
  
Jean sighed and followed Kitty up the steps to Kurt's room. "He wet his diaper! What do we do now?"  
  
"What?" Ray turned a confused glance at the older X-Men. "Who wet their diaper?"  
  
"Either Kurt or Toad," Xavier replied, straight-faced.  
  
"What?!" the New Recruits chorused at once.  
  
"Toad! Quit pulling his tail, I'm trying to change him!"  
  
Evan buried his face in his hands, trying not to laugh. Scott looked up, appalled, and raced upstairs to help out Jean. Ororo sighed and went to help out as well. The New Recruits cracked up laughing and were rolling around on the foyer rug. Logan grunted, a smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"Eeeew! He like, licked me!"  
  
The young X-Men burst into fresh shouts of laughter at each remark. Emily sobbed into her hands, mumbling that this was all her fault.  
  
"Can we go see em now?" Timothy asked, he had heard what had happened, and wanted to see it for himself.  
  
"Go ahead," Charles told him. The boy raced up the steps and bounded into Kurt's room.  
  
Baby Kurt and Toad were laying on Kurt's bed, Toad pulling Kurt's tail and Kurt wailing at the top of his lunges. Jean was trying to change Kurt's soggy diaper and Kitty was trying to pry Toad's hands off of Kurt's tail. Ororo and Scott just stood back, offering useful hints when necessary.  
  
"Need any help?" Timothy asked as he turned into a fairy and flew above Kitty and Jean's heads.  
  
Baby Toad gurgled and tried to grab at the flying boy. Kurt stopped crying and looked up too.  
  
"They're midgets!" Timothy exclaimed.  
  
Jean mumbled something under her breath and put a clean diaper on baby Kurt. "Take him," she grumbled as she walked into the bathroom to discard the soiled diaper.  
  
Timothy turned back into a boy and picked up the blue baby.  
  
"Hey there fuzzy," he said, his voice all googly and baby like. He tickled Kurt's tummy, earning him a contented purr.  
  
"Let me hold him," Kitty asked, reaching her hands out to receive the fuzzy baby. "Oh, your soooo soft!" she giggled, petting his hands. Baby Kurt gurgled and started to suck Kitty's finger.  
  
"Awww! He's so cute!" Amara was standing in the doorway and rushed over to hold the little boy. "You're a cutie! Yes you are! Oh, I wish I had a coat as soft as you!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Kitty growled, grabbing Kurt back and holding him close.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him!" Amara argued, trying to get the baby back.  
  
"Girls, stop!" Ororo ordered when Kurt started to cry again. She scooped up the little mutant and started to walk back downstairs. "You girls can bring Todd down and feed him!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
The two girls looked down at the greenish colored boy.  
  
"Like, ewww!" Kitty moaned, holding her nose. "I think he like, totally messed up his diaper!"  
  
"Then change him," Jean snickered, throwing Kitty a fresh diaper and wipes. "Good bye!" And she, Scott and Timothy left the room.  
  
"Wait!" Kitty wailed, staring horror struck at baby Toad. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"In Nova Roma we would drown something that looked like that!" Amara cringed, backing away towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kitty jerked Amara back into the room. "You're gonna help me!"  
  
Between the two of them, the girls managed to clean up Toad and bring him to the kitchen. The rest of the X-Men were already there, the girls watching Ororo feed Kurt with 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' and the boys laughing at them.  
  
"Whats the matter with you guys?" Jubliee asked haughtily as she stroked baby Kurt's soft fur.  
  
"We're so gonna tell him what you guys did when he's back to normal!" Ray snickered, holding his aching sides.  
  
"Yeah," Bobby put in, "especially about you guys fighting over who gets to feed him! You'll never live it down!"  
  
Rahne glared at him, shifted into wolf form and snarled at him. Then she lunged and bit him in the backside, tearing out the seat of his pants.  
  
"Hey!" Ray yelled, covering his exposed boxers. "Don't do that!"  
  
Rahne shifted back into girl form and spat out the material. She smirked at him and replied:  
  
"Now who's got something they won't be able to live down?"  
  
Girls and boys alike laughed as Ray blushed and ran up to his room to change.  
  
"Can someone take Toad?" Kitty asked, holding the slimy baby away from her. "He's like, totally icksome!"  
  
Hehehe! Kurt's getting all the attention and Toad's being ignored! Can you tell who I like better? 


	16. Taking Care Of Mr Icksome And Mr Snuggly

"He's like, totally icksome!" is fast becoming my favorite description of Toad. And its not because I wrote it, although it does help Is anybody reading this seriously?  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm. Can twenty bucks and a bunch of cats buy the X-Men? No? Then I don't own em!  
  
Taking Care Of Mr. Icksome And Mr. Snuggly  
  
Because the girls were busy fussing over baby Kurt, the boys got to take care of baby Toad, or Mr. Icksome as Kitty dubbed him. At the moment Bobby was trying to get the child to eat some baby peas. Wonderful.  
  
"Come on you stinky bug," Bobby grumbled, trying to shove the spoon into Toad's mouth. The baby made a face and batted the spoon away, sending tiny peas flying around the kitchen.  
  
"Be nice," Rogue warned as she fed Kurt some baby pears at the other side of the table.  
  
"You're lucky," Bobby grumbled. "Kurt is a nice baby, I'm stuck with the freaky baby from who-knows-where." Baby Toad spit slime all over Bobby's shirt front. The child snickered as Bobby glared at him.  
  
"Evil Icksome! Evil!" Kitty scolded from the doorway. She marched over to the bad child and gently slapped his hand. "Naughty!"  
  
Baby Toad made a face and started bawling.  
  
"Great Kitty, thanks a lot," Bobby grumbled as he got Toad out of the high chair and tried to clean up the tray.  
  
Evil icksome! Hehehehehe! Never mind, thats my fav description! Bye! 


	17. Can We Change Them Back?

Am I supposed to write stuff now?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Sniff. I soo want to be in denial about that!  
  
Can We Change Them Back?  
  
Logan had watched as the kids fed and bathed the two teens-turned-tots.  
  
"Can't we change me back Chuck?" he asked Xavier.  
  
The telepath steepled his fingers and closed his eyes. "I'm afraid Emily is the only one that can do that."  
  
"She seems to like em the most," Logan pointed out.  
  
"I know, and the fact that she is afraid of her mutation doesn't help us much either. We'll have to explain to her that she must change them back."  
  
Shikt! "Will this help?" Logan exposed his claws and asked wryly.  
  
Xavier sighed. "No Logan, those won't help us. I need to speak to Emily alone." Logan grunted and stalked out of the room to fetch Emily.  
  
She was currently watching Kurt, along with the rest of the female population of the Institute.  
  
"You're such a cutie," she gurgled, waving one of Rahne's collector Barbies above baby Kurt. "Yes you are!" The girls all sighed as he purred and tried to snatch the doll from Emily. 


	18. Kidnapping Mr Snuggly And Mr Icksome

Author stumbles into post, dragging a ton of candy behind her 'Church candy, egg hunt candy, relative candy, you guys want any?' Timothy stares longily at candy. 'But Kitty, we're not real, how can we eat your candy?' 'Oh, darn! Oh well, more for me!' Author gobbles down candy, rolls onto the floor clutching her stomach 'Ooooooh!'  
  
Disclaimer: I have a tummy ache, the X-Men cannot help me because they are not mine. Jennifer, Timmy, Madrid, and Emily can't help me either, even if they're mine. Oooooooh! Where's the Tums?  
  
Kidnapping Mr. Snuggly And Mr. Icksome  
  
"Blondy, the professor wants to talk to you," Logan informed Emily.  
  
"But Logey," she whined, "I was playing with Mr. Snuggly." She set the Barbie doll down and stood up with baby Kurt.  
  
"Logey?" he growled, staring down the teen with one of his you-called-me-a- funny-name-and-you're-gonna-pay-for-it glares. "And who's 'Mr. Snuggly'?"  
  
"Him silly," Emily held up the giggling blue boy.  
  
"Mr. Snuggly" squealed and held his arms out to Logan. "Hold!" he gurgled trying to get away from Emily and into Logan's arms.  
  
"He talked!" the girls squealed in unison.  
  
Logan cleaned out his ears and glared at baby Kurt. "What do you want shrimp?"  
  
"Hold...me!" Kurt squirmed and just about leapt into Logans arms. The bigger mutant held him at arms length, glaring at the girls. "Can one of you take him?" he grunted.  
  
Baby Kurt sniffled then started to bawl. Logan stared pleadingly at the girls.  
  
Jennifer glared at him. "Meany," she scolded. "Hold him!"  
  
Logan stared at her and wondered if she was the chick that could control men, cause she was awfully convincing. Logan gingerly cradled the wailing blue child in his arms. Mr. Snuggly immediately quieted down. He smiled up at Logan and stroked his bristly chin.  
  
"Make him stop," Logan growled. The girls were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' and Kitty had taken a picture of him. "Stop it!" he shouted, causing baby Kurt to cry again. Logan shoved Kurt into Emily's arms and stalked out the door.  
  
"Come into the professor's office and bring him with you!" Logan ordered as he stomped down the hall.  
  
Emily stuck her tongue out at his back and huddled with the girls. "What do we do?" she whispered. "I want to keep them like this a little longer."  
  
"Maybe we should talk to the boys," Jubilee suggested. The girls all ran out of the library and into the rec room.  
  
Ray and Evan were playing a Nascar game on the PS2 and Jamie was sitting next to them, holding baby Toad, or "Mr. Icksome". The rest of the boys were either watching the game too or laughing as Toad made car noises and bounced up and down.  
  
"Guys!" Kitty hissed as the girls shut the door behind them. "We need to talk with you!"  
  
Ray and Evan stopped their game, much to the dismay of Mr. Icksome, and turned around to huddle with the girls.  
  
"What do you want?" Scott asked, he had been doing his homework when the girls had come in.  
  
"We're like, going to kidnap Snuggly and Icksome," Kitty informed them.  
  
"Are you #$%$ nuts!?" Scott hollered. "Why would you want to do that? I thought we wanted them back to normal as fast as possible?"  
  
Jennifer sniffed. "You might, but we want them to stay cute and tiny a little longer."  
  
"Even Mr. Icksome?" Bobby asked warily, he hadn't liked being a food target during dinner and could not see why the girls would want to keep it that way.  
  
Amara thought for a moment. "Well, perhaps he can go back to normal, but peasant stays."  
  
"Can you do that right now?" Ray asked.  
  
Emily nodded slowly. She stood up and walked over to the greenish child and thought 'forward' as hard as she could. She touched his skin and stepped back as he grew.  
  
The girls squealed and averted their eyes when a flash of light revealed a naked thiry-some year old Toad Tolanskey.  
  
"Hey yo! Where's my clothes?!" he shrieked, trying to cover himself up. Scott removed his sweater and tossed it to the green mutant. "What am I doin' in your house yo?" Toad asked as he jammed the sweater over his head and held it down. "I thought I was in the mall?"  
  
The girls and boys alike kept their eyes clothes as Emily answered," I shrunk you."  
  
"Then why do I look older?" Toad scratched his dirty brown hair.  
  
"She shrunk you first then made you bigger," Scott explained, standing up to leave the room and get Toad more clothes.  
  
"Can you change me back to me normal age?" Toad pleaded. Emily sighed and touched him again, this time thinking 'back' and 'fifteen'.  
  
Surprisingly, it worked. Toad was back to his normal age and after he changed into the clothes Scott offered him, he raced out of the mansion and back to the Brotherhood boarding house.  
  
"Now do you see why we want to keep Kurt little as long as possible?" Jean asked the guys. "He'd be totally freaked out and we might not get him to the right age."  
  
"But she got him back after the second," Timothy started, but was elbowed in the gut by Kitty.  
  
"What should we tell Logan and the professor?" Emily asked, stroking Kurt's soft arm fur.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"So what," Roberto grumbled as the rest of the kids sat deep in thought.  
  
"No, really!" Jamie protested.  
  
"What?!" Ray growled at him.  
  
Jamie faltered slightly. "I forgot," he muttered. The older kids grumbled at him. "No wait! I remember!" he squeaked. He told the older kids his plan and they agreed on it. Emily ran down the hall to the professor's office.  
  
"You turned the elf back but he's so embarassed he locked himself in his room and he's not coming out?" Logan repeated, looking skeptical at Emily's story.  
  
"Its true," Emily muttered, her cheeks somewhat pink. "When I changed him back, the baby clothes were too small so," she looked up at Logan and smiled sheepishly. "He teleported out as soon as he noticed."  
  
At that moment, the other children were busy creating a 'baby room' in one of the sub basements. The boys had built a makeshift playpen and the girls were making everything in the surrounding area baby proof. Timothy and Rogue were watching baby Kurt.  
  
"Its kind of funny when you think about it," Rogue muttered. "He was my little brother before but he's even more so now."  
  
Timothy nodded. He had the most experience out of the group because of his little sister Kary. "Do you want him to change back?" he asked Rogue.  
  
The Goth girl sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "He's kind of cute like this but he can't stay like this forever."  
  
The sound of the basement door opening captured everyones' attention. Emily stomped dejectedly into the room, followed by Logan and Charles.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Emily mumbled. "They made me tell."  
  
Sorry for the ubrumpt ending last chapter, me Dad kicked me off the computer. 


	19. Why We Must Turn Him Back

On with my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I just ate a handful of Nerds candy so beware!  
  
Why We Must Turn Him Back  
  
The kids rushed up to the professor and Logan, begging them to let Kurt stay a baby for one more day.  
  
Logan held up a hand and the babbling stopped. "Do you want to miss school tomorrow to be able to take care of the squirt?" he asked the group.  
  
"Sure!" Timothy peeped. A glare from Logan shut him up though.  
  
Xavier sighed. "I'm sorry children, but we must turn him back. You can take pictures if you want it to last but we must get Kurt turned back by tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Emily asked, snuggling baby Kurt close to her.  
  
"Because we are going to pick up two new mutants tomorrow morning and I need Kurt to come with me."  
  
"Who are they?" Scott asked.  
  
"A young man with shifting abilities and a young woman who can make herself glow," the professor informed them.  
  
Kitty sniffed. "I want Kurt to stay how he is."  
  
"What kind of shifting abilities?" Evan wondered.  
  
"All will be revealed in good time," Logan grunted.  
  
When I would read my stories to my friends they would always ask when such- and-such would happen and I would always tell them that 


	20. We Must Turn Him Back Now!

Did you think I was going to leave you like that? I'm not that mean! Now all bow down and worship me! (rotten tomato hits author in the face) Jerks! I was just kidding!  
  
Disclaimer: Joseph Weddlen and Kimberly Butefield are mine, as are all the rest of my characters. Was that intelligent or what?  
  
We Must Turn Him Back Now!  
  
Emily made pleading eyes at Logan. "Pleeeeease tell us?" she stuck out her bottom lip and it started to quiver.  
  
"Nope," Logan crossed his arms and turned away from the girl.  
  
"I wish Madrid was still here," Jennifer whispered to Jean. "Then she could make them tell us who the new mutants are and make them let us keep Kurt this way."  
  
She stopped when she noticed Xavier and Logan staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I can here you whispering and Chuck can read yer thoughts," Logan growled. "Please don't try that."  
  
Jennifer blushed, and turned away.  
  
"Emily," Charles announced, his voice somewhat stern. "We need you to turn Kurt back as soon as possible."  
  
Emily nodded and marched baby Kurt towards upstairs and towards the bathroom.  
  
"Why are you taking him to the bathroom?" Jamie asked as the other mutants followed her.  
  
"He's not gonna like it if all of you see him, you know," Emily started to blush but closed the bathroom door before anyone could stop her. She set baby Kurt on the toilet lid and draped a towel over his lap. She closed her eyes and thought 'forward' and 'sixteen' and touched his bare arm.  
  
"Mien Gott!" A shriek and a cloud of smoke announced that Kurt was back to normal.  
  
Emily stalked out of the bathroom, her cheeks bright red.  
  
"Did you change him back?" "Is he normal now?" "Did you see him naked?" "Jubilee!"  
  
"Shut up!" Emily yelled and ran off to her own room.  
  
Jean glared at Jubes then she and the rest of the teens scattered and went to their own rooms too.  
  
They didn't see Kurt at breakfast the next morning, not to anyone's surprise though.  
  
"Children," Xavier got everyone's attention. "Some of us are going to go pick up the new mutants, the rest of you will stay here with Logan and do your Danger Room punishments."  
  
"But professor," Timothy raised his hand. "What about school?"  
  
"Bank holiday, ditto!" Kitty informed him.  
  
Charles gave a light cough to get everyone's attention again. "Thank you. The two mutants we will be recruiting are Joseph Weddlen and Kimberly Butefield. We will get Joseph first, since his mutation is causing him many more problems than Miss Kimberly's."  
  
"Excuse me professor?" Timothy held up his hand again. "But what exactly are Joseph's powers?"  
  
"Joseph has the ability to change his sex," Charles explained.  
  
"Like, ew! You mean he can be a girl or a guy?" Kitty squeaked.  
  
"Yes Kitty, and he may even be able to change other people's sex as well."  
  
"Then I'm not gettin' near him!" "Me neither!" "I'm not going!" "Don't make me go, please?" "If he changes me Ah swear, Ah'll pulverise im!"  
  
Logan stopped the chatter by slamming his fist down on the table and yelling: "Shut yer blabbin' heads or you'll get double Danger Room duty!"  
  
The students stared at the floor, secretly begging that their powers would not be needed on the mission. 


	21. Recruiting's A Pain

Shout outs! Freckles91: Buddy, 'hat's okay'? Just teasing you. This one's a longer chappie. Be happy. Jadestar123: Updating! Thank you! hugs  
  
Disclaimer: If I manage to fit them in this fic, Joey and Kim are mine, k? But, sniff, the X-Men aren't. Phooey.  
  
Recruiting's A Pain  
  
The professor had called them all to his office after breakfast and announced which ones of them would be needed to help recruit the two new mutants. Amara, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Jean slumped back in their chairs as the other students raced from the room to celebrate the fact that they weren't going on the mission.  
  
"What exactly are this kid's powers?" Kurt asked slowly, for he had been up in his room the first time it was explained.  
  
"Vas?!?" he shrieked when the professor enlightened him. "I'm not going! I don't want to be turned into a chick!"  
  
Logan and Hank pried him off the ceiling and held him down in his chair.  
  
"Yes Kurt, you are going," Charles told him sternly. "I assure you that nothing will go wrong as long as you all follow your orders. Now, go suit up and meet me in the X-Jet in fifteen minutes."  
  
Kurt was still mopey as they sat in the jet and flew to Maine to pick up Joseph.  
  
"Like, it'll be okay Kurt," Kitty assured him when he refused to look up from the floor for the whole trip. "Like, the professor said nothing would go wrong, okay fuzzy? Kurt?"  
  
"An bein' a girl ain't all that bad if he does get you," Rogue informed him. Kitty glared at her and went back to trying to cheer Kurt up.  
  
"We're in Maine!" Jean announced from the cockpit and the X-Men all clambered to the windows to look outside. Fishing boats crowded around small docks, their nets let out, and seagulls flew around like clouds.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I've never been to Maine, I just know they fish and stuff near the ocean.  
  
"So where is this kid?" Kurt asked, staring down at the blue choppy ocean.  
  
"Believe it or not, he's on an island," Charles explained. "After he realized he was a mutant, he took his father's motorboat out to one of the small uninhabited islands along the coast. Ah! Jean, land us on that island."  
  
"But professor," the redhead argued, "isn't the Blackbird too big? Its about the same size as that island!"  
  
"On the contrary, the island is quite large, the fog hides its outer ridges," Amara corrected.  
  
Jean skillfully landed the jet and all the X-Men, save Charles, exited and glanced around.  
  
"Brr! Its like, cold here!" Kitty complained, rubbing her arms to keep warm.  
  
"Aw Katchzen, its not so bad," Kurt purred, snuggling up to his teammate.  
  
"Watch it fuzzy, we don't want your flirting to mess up this mission," Jean warned.  
  
Kurt stuck his tongue out at the redhead as the fivesome walked deeper into the fog. The island was heavily forested, even if it was rather small. The X-Men shoved their way through tall pine trees and underbrush until they reached a small fisher's cabin.  
  
"He's inside," Jean informed them. "Lets go quietly so we don't startle him. Kurt, you might want to turn on your image inducer."  
  
"Yeah, so if I turn into a girl you won't be able to tell," the blue mutant grumbled as he turned on his holowatch.  
  
"Lets go," the X-Men slowly walked up to the door and Jean knocked. "Hello? Joseph? Can we come in? We'd like to talk to you."  
  
A flash of light exploded behind the door.  
  
"Joseph?" Jean called. "Kurt, Kitty, get us in there!" Kitty grabbed Amara and Rogue and phased through the wall of the cabin and Kurt teleported himself and Jean in.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaah!" A flash of blinding hit the X-Men and they were thrown back against the cabin door. Joseph ran out the back door and to his boat, not waiting to see what his powers had done.  
  
I'm sooooooo evil! 


	22. Yikes!

Shout outs! Cookies to you gives out cookies Freckles91: Stop glaring at me! You're mean. Jadestar123: Just as long as you write the story I'm happy : )  
  
Hey, can you guys read and give advice for a friend of mine's fics? Rowena Zahnrei? Spread the word. She's a great authoress. On with the fic! And the elf torture!  
  
Disclaimer: Mwuhahahaha! Hahahahaha! I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh, oh poor Kurt! Hahahahahaha! No I don't own X-Men, hahahahahahah!  
  
Author's Note: italics means thoughts.  
  
Yikes!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A girlish scream roused Jean into consciousness. 'What? Where am I? Was that Kitty?!' "Hold on Kitty!" Jean struggled to her feet, her head swimming, as she tried to locate the girl who had screamed.  
  
Kitty, Amara, and Rogue were also awakened by the scream. In the dark of the cabin, Jean tried to make out the shapes of her friends. 'Kitty, Rogue, Amara, good. But wait?! Where's Kurt?!' "Kurt?" The girlish scream rang through the air again, and Jean groped the wall to find a light switch.  
  
Suddenly, the small cabin was filled with light and the inhabitants gaped in shock at what they saw.  
  
Bwuhahahahahahaha! I'm evil! Just Kidding!  
  
Instead of Kitty, a slight, muscular male was squished into a tight leather costume. In place of Amara, a regal looking young man gaped with frightened eyes. Rogue had been transformed into a tough looking boy with long brown hair with white stripes for bangs. Jean looked down at herself and noticed that she too had had her gender altered. The girls-turned-boys all stared at Kurt.  
  
"What's yer problem? You ain't been switched!" masculine Rogue drawled, glaring at her adopted brother.  
  
Kurt gulped and turned off his image inducer. He was a girl! A petite young woman sat down on the floor, her costume almost bursting at the chest line. Her black hair curled up at the ends and her golden brown eyes were gorgeous, even if they were terrified.  
  
"Professor, we have a problem," Jean muttered.  
  
Short chappie. Sorry. 


	23. Shut Up Evan!

I'm back! Poor Kurt. Sniff. Bwuahhahahahaha! This is my version of elf torture, turning him into a girl. Teehee!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men do you think I'd make Kurt into a girl? Oh! And I don't own any of the movies that are mentioned.  
  
Shut Up Evan!  
  
When the group got back into the X-Jet it was obvious that they wouldn't be going after Kimberly just yet. Xavier flew them all home and Logan took out a new team to pick up Kimberly.  
  
Charles called Rogue, Amara, Kitty, Jean, and Kurt to his office shortly after Logan and his team took off.  
  
"Now I know this is hard for you," he began, looking from face to face. "But rest assured, I am doing everything I can to find out how this can be reversed."  
  
"But Professor!" Kitty growled, her voice no longer squeaky but deep. "That jerk changed us and took away our powers! How about we go pulverize him while you run your little tests, okay?"  
  
Charles was rather startled by Kitty's aggressive statement but believed it was because of the testosterone she was now experiencing. "Kitty, I want you all to stay here in the mansion, Logan and the others are going to try and find Joseph and bring him back here so we can convince him to change you back. I want no leaving the mansion until Logan comes back, understood?"  
  
Rogue, Amara, Jean, and Kurt nodded. Kitty just glared at the wall. Xavier sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you all go to your rooms and change into more comfortable clothes?" The girls nodded and left the room.  
  
Kurt sat in his chair for a moment, hugging his knees to his now large chest.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to say Kurt?" Xavier asked quietly.  
  
Kurt shook his head and left the room, walking rather awkward in his now normal legs.  
  
"No Kitty, guys don't where pink!" "Come on, Miss Prince of Nova Roma!" "Take it back peasant!" "You're not a princess anymore! You can't order me around!" "You're right Kitty, she's a prince!" "Take that back Jean! At least I don't look like Scott!" "..." "Ha! Got you!" "Will y'all quit fightin' now!" "Oh shut up you red neck!" "What did you call me!?" The girls were all standing in the hall shouting when they noticed someone was watching them.  
  
"What do you want Timmy?" Rogue asked the small boy. Timothy's mouth fell open and he morphed into a Faun before running off back to his room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Amara snapped, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Rogue snickered at her. "What's the matter with you, peasant?" Amara spat.  
  
"Guys don't stand like that." The other girls laughed too. It was true, how often do you see a guy standing with his hips to one side and his hands resting on them?  
  
Amara glared at them and stomped to the room she and Rahne shared.  
  
"What are ye doin' in my room?" the Scottish girl asked when a tall dark haired stranger walked into her room, his nose in the air as if he was royalty.  
  
"Oh shut up peasant," the boy snapped, rummaging through Amara's drawers for a shirt. Finding a rather large one, he pulled it out of the drawer and rummaged around in another dresser for some pants.  
  
"What are ye doin' in my friend's clothes?" Rahne cocked her eyebrow, staring at the strange boy.  
  
The dark haired boy spun around, an enraged look on his handsome face. "What do you mean? You stupid peasant! This is my..."  
  
"Cousin's stuff!" a tall red-haired boy butted in, sticking his head through the open door. "Come on, ah, Alex," the redhead smiled, "lets leave Rahne alone and go to our room. Gee, Mr. Xavier was nice to let us visit our cousins for the week, don't you think Alex?" The redhead was gesturing wildly towards the hallway.  
  
"Alright, Fred!" the dark haired boy snickered, taking Amara's clothes and stomping out into the hall.  
  
Jean grabbed Amara and dragged her to her room.  
  
"Why am I Fred?!" she practically screamed. Amara smirked. "Because I'm Alex." Jean glared at her and marched her to the bathroom.  
  
When all of the newly changed X-Men had changed into more comfortable clothes, they all met up in the rec room. Fortunately, no one else was there to here Jean's plan.  
  
"Alright, I told Rahne that I am Jean's cousin and that Amara is her own cousin so I guess you'll all be your own cousins too." The rest of the teens stared at her like she was nuts. "What? We'll just pretend we are visiting our cousins Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Rogue and Amara, its simple."  
  
"Except none of my cousins looks like this," Kitty grumbled, staring down at her new body.  
  
The rest of the teens nodded. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, work with me! What are everybody's' names?"  
  
"Kurt!" "Kitty, ditto!" "Amara, not Alex!" "Rogue."  
  
"Noooo!" Jean growled, pulling at her hair. "We are our own cousins! What are our names going to be?" Just then Evan walked in.  
  
"Hello?" he murmured, staring at the crowd of newcomers. Suddenly, he zeroed in on the very attractive girl with the pretty eyes. "Hello! How did you get here lovely?" Kurt shrank back as his best friend eyed him up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Shut up Evan!" Kitty snapped. "Leave Kur, I mean, Sunshine alone!"  
  
Rogue hid a laugh behind her hand and Amara mouthed 'sunshine?' to Jean.  
  
"Wha?" Evan mumbled, practically drooling over Kurt's hot body.  
  
Rogue grabbed his arm and yanked him away from her poor brother. "That's Sunshine," she told him. "Kurt's cousin from Germany, he wouldn't like you messin' with his cousin now, would he?" She squeezed Evan's arm hard until he finally looked up at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, trying to jerk away from the tall guy with the funny striped hair. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"That's Gus," Kitty stepped up, pointing to Rogue. "And that's Butch," Rogue shot at Kitty. Kitty glared and balled her fists, about to take the Southerner down.  
  
"Behave girls, I mean guys," Jean told them, grabbing them by their shirts to keep them separated. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?"  
  
"I want to watch a horror film!" 'Sunshine' jumped up, racing over to the TV set to put in Jaws.  
  
"No dopey!" 'Butch' snapped, shoving Sunshine away from the TV to put on A Walk To Remember. "We're going to watch a romance!"  
  
'Gus' uttered a low growl and turned on Dracula. "Die romance," he proclaimed.  
  
"Eeew!" 'Alex' complained. "Lets watch Who Wants To Be A Millionaire."  
  
"Nooo, guys!" 'Fred' moaned, stomping his foot. "Let's just watch Extreme Makeovers!"  
  
Evan stood back and watched as the muscular guy shoved in a romance and the pretty girl fought to put on Jaws. The two prep guys fought it out over TV shows and the Gothlike guy tried to make them all watch Dracula.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled before slipping into the kitchen to get some milk.  
  
Hope you like the longer chapter. 


	24. Poor Kurti

Shout outs! Freckles91: The names are supposed to be either very feminine or very masculine, get it? Little short, but hey, I'm updating aren't I?  
  
Poor Kurti  
  
When Evan re-entered the rec room a half hour later, Sunshine, Gus, Butch, Fred, and Alex were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Evan shoved his hand in their bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Sunshine, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You know, I never knew K-man had a cousin as pretty as you," he whispered into Sunshine's ear.  
  
"Evan, quit it!" Sunshine hissed, pushing away from the skateboarder.  
  
"Whatever babe," Evan shrugged, curling up with the popcorn bowl instead.  
  
Ray strode into the room just as another episode of Johnny Bravo started. The first thing he noticed was a beautiful dark haired girl trying to keep away from Evan.  
  
"Hey chick, wanna sit over here with me?" he offered, patting the spot next to him on the love seat. The girl just gasped and shook her head. But Ray Crisp would not be put off that easily. He marched over to the girl and sat on the armrest next to her.  
  
"I saw her first," Evan scowled. The other boys on the couch laughed into their hands and the red haired one shot a sympathetic glance at the dark haired girl.  
  
"I don't want to sit with either of you!" she shouted, standing up and running from the room.  
  
"She's Kurt's cousin, Sunshine, you might wanna leave her alone," the funny haired boy drawled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ray snapped. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Fred, this is Alex, Butch, and Gus. We're Jean, Amara, Kitty, and Rogue's cousins. We're visiting for the week," the redhead stated, standing up to shake Ray's hand.  
  
"Whatever," Ray muttered, storming off to find the cute foreign girl. 


	25. I had to take notes for this chappie

Authoress enters thread and starts throwing Cadbury eggs and Swedish fish at readers Here my loyal followers! I am rewarding you for your patience and diligence! Eat and read like good little slaves now :)  
  
I had to take notes for this chappie...  
  
An hour later, the front door to the Institute nearly flew off the hinges as Logan burst in, carrying the unconscious Joseph in his arms. Or at least, it looked like Logan, the same hair style, nose, and clothes. But there was something different. Maybe it was that his face looked softer, more feminine, and that his body was thinner and more shapely.  
  
Three girls and two boys came in after him, all but the tall boy laughing and pointing at Logan.  
  
"Who are you people?" Evan asked, raising his eyebrows at the collection of teens.  
  
"Duh!" laughed the other boy, his shoulder length brown hair bouncing as he held his aching sides.  
  
"Anyway, you don't recognize us?" asked a pretty brunette with ice blue eyes.  
  
Evan shook his head. Just then, Alex, Fred, Butch, and Gus stepped into the foyer and stood stock still, gaping at the new teenagers.  
  
"He changed you too?" asked one of the new kids, a pretty little girl with short brown hair.  
  
"Yup," Gus muttered.  
  
Evan kept glancing from his friends' "cousins" to the new teenagers, then up at the funny looking Logan.  
  
"What do you mean, 'changed'?" he asked.  
  
Fred smacked himself in the head and sighed. "Come on Evan, remember the professor telling us about a mutant who can change other peoples' sex?" Evan nodded. "Duh! He changed us! I'm Jean."  
  
"I'm Rogue," growled "Gus."  
  
"I'm like, Kitty!" chirped "Butch."  
  
"Princess Amara of Nova Roma," announced "Alex."  
  
"Then that means...I was flirting with...that was Kurt?!" Ray shouted before running out of the room, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
Evan's mouth fell open and he stared at all the new faces. The pretty taller brunette was Bobby, the shy looking blond was Sam, the little one was Jamie, and the new boy was Jennifer.  
  
"But, but, then did he change Logan too?" he stuttered, staring at Logan's back and his trim, sexy legs.  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked. "He doesn't look much different."  
  
Logan turned around and glared at her before stomping away to the infirmary with his burden.  
  
"So you guys didn't pick up Kimberly?" Jean asked the newly changed New Recruits.  
  
"Nope," Bobby shook his head. "She nearly set a forest on fire but we didn't catch her."  
  
"I should go apologize to Kurt," Evan murmured his eyes wide with horror at the things he had been thinking about his best friend's body. He marched slowly up the steps to Kurt's room.  
  
"What was with him?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He was flirting with Kurt," Jean explained.  
  
Scott, who had been unchanged, paled and so did Bobby and Sam. Jennifer and Jamie just cracked up laughing.  
  
Authoress munches Cadbury egg Yummy! Are you all enjoying my character torture? Eat eggs! Yummy! Next few comin' up soon. 


	26. Poindexter, Meet Miss Logan

Authoress is dancing and singing to songs from the movie Spirit, suddenly stops when she sees the readers What are you doing here? reader pokes her with a stick Ouch! Okay I'll write more! Sheesh.  
  
Bwuhahaha! Poindexter, Meet Miss Logan  
  
Logan was still grumbling about what Kitty had said when he stomped into the infirmary and tossed Joseph on an empty bed.  
  
"May I help you miss?" Hank asked, looking up from his paperwork to see a rough looking lady throwing an unconscious boy on a bed.  
  
"Its me Poindexter," the "lady" growled. "If you say anything stupid I'll run you through." Logan raised his fist, but no claws came out. He stared at his clawless hands, stupefied. A/N: Yes, 'stupefied' is a word.  
  
"He took your powers away didn't he Logan?" Hank chuckled as he savored the other man's bewilderment. He checked the young boy for vital signs and checked his pulse. "Don't hit them so hard next time Logan," he looked up at the man.  
  
Logan unconsciously struck a very sexy pose and stomped out of the room, his hips swinging back and forth. Hank had to check himself; he was starting to drool.  
  
"Man, when this kid changes someone, he really changes them," he muttered.  
  
Bwuhahahahaha! Joseph also makes them really attractive when he changes their sex. Bwuhahahahahahah! Sorry its short... 


	27. Will You Change Us Back Now?

Sorry guys I ate all the Cadbury eggs. burp! Writing more now...burp!  
  
Will You Change Us Back Now?  
  
All of the X-Men were assembled in the infirmary, waiting for Joseph to wake up. Most were sitting on the beds, but most of the ones that were unchanged were standing closer to the door, just in case Joseph woke up and decided to change them.  
  
"Is he awake yet?" Logan growled, not liking being a woman one bit. Not only did the kids tease him, but Hank and Storm would laugh whenever they saw him.  
  
"Not yet," Hank informed him. "But he should be getting up soon." Just then, their patient stirred, causing everyone to tense up. But he didn't wake up.  
  
Rogue grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms. "Can't we wake him up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan agreed, rubbing his knuckles where claws used to sprout.  
  
"Any minute now," Hank sighed.  
  
"Quit staring at me already!" Sam shouted, glaring at Ray. "Sorry, you look hot," the other boy muttered.  
  
The shout woke up Joseph, much to everyone's relief.  
  
"We want you to change us back, now," Logan ordered.  
  
Joseph looked up at him and smirked. "You don't look so tough now," he smirked.  
  
Logan growled and tried to unleash his claws. But he couldn't, Joseph took powers away when he changed someone's sex.  
  
"I don't feel like it," Joseph went on. "I'm too weak." All of the X-Men that he had changed clenched their fists.  
  
"You'd better feel like it soon," Rogue threatened. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow looking like this."  
  
Joseph just smirked at her and crossed his arms behind his back. "Too bad."  
  
Scott and Evan restrained the very strong Rogue as she tried to lunge at Joseph.  
  
"Toodloo!" he called as Rogue was hauled from the room. 


	28. Thoughts

munch.munch.chew. picks red gummy substance out of teeth Yes, I am a candy moocher. Its a wonder my head doesn't look like a giant pimple. On with the fic!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Um, Professor?" Kitty held up her hand as the rest of the students watched Rogue being dragged away.  
  
"Yes Kitty."  
  
"Do we have to go to school like this? I don't want to have to use the guys' bathroom, yuck!"  
  
"Yeah, and what about the girls' locker room?" "And what about my date?" "How am I going to pass my health class if I'm a guy?!" Everyone stopped and stared at Amara, who turned beet red in embarrassment.  
  
Xavier coughed slightly, drawing back everyone's attention. "You will all have to go to school tomorrow," loud groans errupted from the mutants gathered, "and you will continue to play that you are your own cousin, understood?" Most of the students either shrugged or nodded.  
  
Kurt whimpered slightly and buried his head in his hands. The day had been hell as it was, all his friends that were unchanged were staring at his body like hungry wolves. What would it be like to face a whole school full of boys? He felt really sorry for all the girls that he stared at occasionally, he didn't know it felt this bad.  
  
A/N: Going to do all changed mutants' thoughts now.  
  
Jean moaned and started banging her head against the couch. She had a history test that she had been planning to use her telepathy to pass and had a date with Duncan on Tuesday, neither of those were going to happen with her in a powerless, male body.  
  
Sam paled and tried to imagine going through a whole school day as a girl, but he shruddered before he even thought beyond the front steps.  
  
Amara howled inside at the thought of writing to her parents with the knowledge that she might never be Princess of Nova Roma, but some day might have to be Prince.  
  
Bobby giggled at first at the thought of playing a big joke on one of his school enemies in the body of a luscious babe.  
  
Kitty was still blubbering over the fact of having to use the male facilities at school, and Jamie was horrified at the prospect of using the girls'.  
  
Jennifer was having mixed emotions about the whole subject, would Bobby learn some of her secrets if he talked to her friends while in girl form? Would he still think of her in male form even after she got changed back? If she got changed back.  
  
Rogue of course, didn't hear the announcement because she was being dragged down the hall by Evan and Scott.  
  
Logan felt like ripping the kid's throat out for making him feminine, then maybe stringing his inards out for a flag or something. "Damn jerk," he muttered before stalking off to his room. He pulled at his tight shirt front as he left.  
  
"I really hate you," Kurt growled, looking up from his despair to glare hatefully at Joseph. "Yeah!" the rest of the changed mutants agreed. Then they all left in a huff, Amara stopping to try and melt Joseph with her magma blasts, but forgetting that she didn't have powers anymore. Instead, she settled with punching the sucker right in the nose. 


	29. Your Cat?

Your Cat?  
  
Joseph clutched his bleeding nose as he watched the young X-Men leave. "Heg, bwait!" he called. The mutant teens strode back into the rooms and took their former seats.  
  
Joseph stuffed a tissue up his nose and looked around at the X-Men. "Igf you bwing back my cad, I'b changed you back."  
  
"Your cat?" Logan growled. "Who cares about your stupid cat! Change us back now!"  
  
Joseph glared at him, but didn't reply.  
  
"Where is your cat?" Kitty asked, wanting to be changed back as soon as possible.  
  
"She'the at my thack."  
  
"Well then lets go!" Kurt shouted, jumping up and running down the hall towards his room.  
  
"Kurt, wait," Xavier ordered. Kurt slowly trudged back in and sat down on one of the beds. "Thank you. Now, its getting late and the cat is going to be harder to find at night. I suggest you wait until after school tomorrow."  
  
"But Professor!" "I want to be back to normal now!" "I don't want to stay like this!" "I can afford to miss school, lets go!"  
  
Charles held up his hand to stay the protests. "You will go to school tomorrow, then you will go to pick up Joseph's cat. Understood?"  
  
The teens sighed and nodded, Logan just glared at Joseph.  
  
"Good, now go get some sleep." 


	30. Breakfast

Breakfast  
  
The next morning, most of the X-Men were milling around the kitchen when Kitty looked up from her bran flakes and announced: "Like, some of you guys don't have names!"  
  
"Yes we do, I'm Jamie," the little girl replied, munching his Capn' Crunch. He was dressed in one of Rahne's pink bathrobes while the Scottish mutant found him some clothes.  
  
"No, she means she's Butch, I'm Fred," Jean, who was wearing some of Scott's old clothes, pointed to Kitty then to herself. "What are your guys' names going to be?"  
  
"I'll be Jenny," Bobby cheeped from inside the fridge. He had on Jennifer's blue jumpsuit.  
  
"Then I'm Robert," Jennifer said, coming up behind her boyfriend and tickling him. She was decked out in one of Bobby's T-shirts and a pair of shrunken jeans.  
  
"Hey!" 'Jenny' screeched, bumping his head on the inside of the fridge.  
  
"I always thought Cally was a pretty name," Sam mumbled, feeling awkward in one of Jean's khaki and belly shirt combos.  
  
The rest of the mutants stared at him.  
  
"What?" he questioned, not in the mood for their stares.  
  
The others shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. Presently, Amara, Rogue, and Kurt came down the steps, and every guy's mouth hung open at the sight of Kurt. Amara was trying to arrange his tube top while Rogue fixed up his makeup.  
  
"Why can't I wear my image inducer?" he whined, smacking Amara's hands as they rearranged the front of his shirt. "Come on, this is embarrassing!"  
  
"If we hafta be guys, you've got to look your best as a girl!" Rogue informed him, finishing up his blush.  
  
"I can't believe you girls made me wear something like this!" he moaned, plopping down in a chair and reaching for the Wheaties, his shirt front drooping slightly.  
  
"Sunshine dear, fix your shirt," Storm warned as she marched into the kitchen, carrying a tray of young crocuses.  
  
Kurt grumbled under his breath and pulled his shirt back into place, much to the dismay of the peeking boys.  
  
"How are we gonna get to school?" Rogue asked, looking up at Scott.  
  
The X-Men's leader sighed. "I guess I can give you guys a lift."  
  
"Yippee!" Bobby cheered, accidentally spilling the milk carton on the floor.  
  
"Not you!" Scott's usual car-poolers informed him.  
  
"Nuts," he muttered, mopping up his milk mess.  
  
"What's my name gonna be?" Jamie asked when Rahne came down the steps and handed him a Hello Kitty shirt and jeans. "Can I be Rahne?"  
  
"I'm Rahne silly," the girl chuckled. "How about, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I don't like that name," Jamie made a face and marched upstairs to change.  
  
"What should we call Logan?" Bobby whispered as the normally male mutant dug through the cereal cabinet.  
  
"How about Buttercup?" Jean suggested.  
  
"What?!?!" Logan spun around, eyes blazing.  
  
"Time to go!" Kurt observed and scampered out of the room, followed closely by the rest of the X-teens.  
  
Last one for a bit guys, enjoy and review! 


	31. Playing Cards

Hmm, this one's really short. Thanks to jadestar and freckles for reviewing!  
  
Playing Cards  
  
Logan was still cursing and muttering about "stinking, rotten little twerps" when Hank entered the kitchen, holding out a deck of cards.  
  
"Poker sound good to you?" he asked as Logan sat at the table and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms with beer.  
  
Wolverine grunted his approval and Hank shuffled the deck. When each player had been dealt five cards each, the game began.  
  
'Man, this body's amazing!' Logan thought to himself a few hands later. 'I can bluff and lie all I want and it doesn't so much as flinch!'  
  
Seventy bucks, three beers, a few aspirin, and twelve hands later, Hank threw his cards down in disgust.  
  
"I thought you sucked at cards this early in the morning," he growled as he shoved back his chair and stalked towards the infirmary.  
  
Logan snickered and collected his winnings.  
  
What? Don't you think a guy like Logan would like that kind of combination? 


	32. Singing In The Car

Singing In The Car  
  
When the usual crowd had all piled in his car, Scott drove down the long gravel driveway and towards school. The atmosphere of the passengers was somewhat different than it usually was. The girls that had been changed into boys were silent and rather droopy, and Kurt was still upset because he had been changed into a girl.  
  
The silence was suddenly shattered when Evan burst out singing:  
  
"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!"  
  
"Evan!" Jean scolded, turning to the merry boy. "Don't pick on Kurt like that!"  
  
"Okay," Evan snickered, a mischievous glint in his eye. "My little buttercup, has the sweetest smile!"  
  
Pretty soon everyone in the car was either laughing or singing along with Evan. And so the ride went until they had reached the school parking lot. Evan and Kurt were still laughing as they marched up the steps and went to their own homerooms.  
  
cough The 'buttercup' song is from The Three Amigos. I don't know where else its from, but that's where I heard it. 


	33. Meeting A Twin?

This one's a little longer...  
  
Meeting A Twin?  
  
Scott and his party raced down the halls to get to their homerooms when they bumped into the Brotherhood.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing with a loser like Daniels and Summers?" Pietro cooed, helping Kurt up off the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kurt shrieked, trying to pry Pietro's fingers off his wrist. "Leave me alone or I'll bite you!" He pulled back his lips, hoping to expose fangs, but instead displayed a beautiful set of pearly, flat teeth.  
  
Pietro chuckled and shook his head, but didn't let go of Kurt's wrist. "You know you want me," he purred, getting in Kurt's face and trying to look dashing.  
  
"Leave him alone Pietro," Evan snarled, shoving the flirting speedster away from his friend.  
  
"Him?" Lance repeated, staring in disbelief at Evan.  
  
"I-I-I mean her," Evan stuttered, glancing down at his sneakers.  
  
"Yeah right," snapped someone who looked remarkably like Kurt's holowatch projection.  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue drawled.  
  
The person glanced around, and after making sure no one else was in the hallway, turned off the image inducer. Madrid smirked and held up her wrist to display the chunky watch. "Surprise?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing with mein image inducer?!" Kurt screeched, lunging at the pink mutant. The teens rolled around on the floor, first Kurt on top, then Madrid.  
  
"I took it, its mine!" Madrid yelled, shoving Kurt against the wall.  
  
"Its mein!" Kurt shouted back, kicking Madrid in the shin and wrenching the watch from her grasp.  
  
"You're the freakshow?" Toad asked, his face the very picture of stupid confusion.  
  
Kurt turned on his image inducer and sighed. "Ja," he reported, then spun around to glare at Madrid. The pink furry mutant glared back, her tail lashing angrily behind her.  
  
"Like, what do we do now?" Kitty asked, looking around at her fellow teammates.  
  
"Wait a minute," Lance held up his hand. "If this chick is blue boy, does that mean you guys are X-Men too?" He stared hard at Gus' long white and brown locks and at Fred's perfect red hair. Then, almost unwillingly, he stared at Butch's shoulder length brown hair.  
  
"Kitty?" he muttered, his eyes bugged wide and his heart in pieces. What had happened to her? She had been, beautiful! His crush! His girl! Okay, so not his girl. He buried his head in his hands and sank to the floor. "Someone pinch me," he moaned, "this is too weird."  
  
Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love stumping the Brotherhood boys! Its so fun! 


End file.
